


Dogcopter Forever: The Barkening: Electric Woofaloo

by ConvenienceStoreMusical



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenienceStoreMusical/pseuds/ConvenienceStoreMusical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lars hurts Sadie's feelings, Steven hatches a bold (and silly) plan to repair their friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lars

"Sadie, wait!" I grabbed my jacket, slamming off the lights as fast as possible. I can see her storming to her car as I pull the doors shut to lock them. I can't put the keys into the locks fast enough with my shaking hands. Sadie drives off long before I can manage to lock up.

"Darn it!" On impulse I hurl the keys into the pavement. Lars the Great has done it again. He's messed everything up for the umpteenth time. Good job. I clench my fists, kicking a stray rock across the parking lot.

"Hey Lars, you dropped your keys!" I groan instinctively, at the sound of Steven's voice. He trots up from behind me. The little dork is beaming as usual. Looks like he's been running another errand for those Gems he lives with- Steven has his cheeseburger backpack on. It's crammed full by the looks of the lumpy bulges. 

"Hi Steven." You would think by now he would get the hint I don't want him around.

"How come the Big Donut is closed? You guys are usually open until way late!" Steven says. He stepped forward, pressing his face up to the glass door. While he was busy being Captain Obvious, I pick up my keys from the ground.

"Hey where's Sadie?" Steven asks in concern.

"She went home," I say coldly. I start to walk home. Steven takes this as an invitation to follow.

"How come? She loves working here!"

"We had a disagreement. It's not important. She'll be back tomorrow or something. No big deal." I try to pass it off as coolly as possible.  
I take a glance over my shoulder to see if Steven is still following me (he is). I can tell he's not buying it.

"Well, what did you guys fight over?" I slow down, debating if I should tell him. He could get the story from Sadie but she'd just paint me as the bad guy. Then I'd be in trouble with both of them and Steven would never leave me alone. 

Good grief. It's impossible to stop Steven from intervening at this point. How did I always get myself in this situation- venting to a kid!

"It's not a big deal or nothing," I say hesitantly. "I forgot that we were going to go watch that new Dogcopter movie tomorrow. I, uh, asked someone out for a date when they came in for some doughnuts. I just forgot, that's it." Man this was pathetic. I can feel my face getting hot from how ridiculous this all was. I pick up my speed again, shoving my hands into my pockets.

"Lars! You didn't!!" Steven says in shock. He tries walking faster to match my speed. Steven can only manage being a few steps behind.

"Steven, I said it's no big deal! She'll get over it." I added, "I didn't even get the date," quietly.

"You have to go and apologize! She's your best friend Lars! I'm sure she would understand if you told her you forgot-"

"What do I even have to apologize for!" I snap. The words leave my mouth before I can even think. "It was an honest mistake. That shouldn't make me the bad guy!"

Steven takes in a huge breath and pedals his feet as fast as he can. He manages to get just ahead of me and stops, turning around with his arms held out. I'm tempted to just swerve around him. The look he has on his face is more stern than his usual happy-go-lucky self. He's actually angry. I stop too, admittedly unnerved by this.

"Lars, whether you meant it to do it or not, Sadie's feelings are still hurt. Not apologizing is only going to make it worse," Steven says in determination.

"But-"

"No buts about it!" Steven cuts me off. I'm stunned by this- getting told off by a kid no less. In both shame and embarrassment I just look to the side.

"I don't have to listen to this," I mumble.

"Yes you do! You being mad at yourself isn't going to fix this problem."

"Yeah well, whatever. She's not even going to listen to me anyway. Not when I've screwed up this much." Steven brings his arms down, now rubbing his chin pensively. The look on his face tells me he's thinking up a dumb plot to get me and Sadie back together.

"Lars, I think I know how you can make it up to Sadie," Steven begins, proving me right. This is going to be such a long day.


	2. Steven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven's POV. Steven's plan to bring Lars and Sadie back together might not be as conventional as Lars first thought.

"Steven are you sure we should be here? Aren't your... moms going to be mad?" Lars asks nervously. He weaves back and forth on the porch when I enter the house.

"Nah they're just out doing Gem stuff! C'mon on in, I've got everything we need!" I push the screen door open and let him take his time coming in. Lars crosses his arms and steps into the doorway. He looks scared to go any further. Good enough! I set my cheeseburger backpack into the doorway and go upstairs to my bedroom.

"What're you doing?"

"Just grabbing some supplies! Connie's a Dogcopter expert so-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, Steven. You can't be serious, there's no way Sadie still wants to go see the movie tomorrow." The screen door slams as Lars steps into the house. He's probably glaring up where I am- I think he looks at everything that way though. I rummage in my blankets and sheets before I find what I'm looking for.

"Found it!" 

"Found what?" Lars asks as I hop down the stairs, holding it carefully in my hands. 

"Dogcopter Forever... the Musical?" I grin at him widely as he picks up the book to look it over.

"Yeah! It's all the music in the new movie. Connie says it was a play before Dogcopter became popular. I figure it might help since you and Sadie planned to see the movie together." Lars flips through the pages quickly.

"I don't get how this is supposed to help, Steven."

"It's easy! Turn to page 34, there's an apology song where Dogcopter has to tell his partner that-" 

"You can't be serious."

"But Lars if you don't apologize then Sadie's going to hate you forever!" Lars closes the book and shoves it back in my hands.

"I don't need your help, Steven! I can fix this all by myself." Lars storms out of the house, banging his ankle on the door frame. He shouts and walks down the stairs to the beach. I run after him, keeping Connie's book close to my chest.

"So what's your plan then? You can't just stop talking to her!" He stops on the bottom step of the stairs, turning around. He's scarier now, angrier than he was before. I take a step backwards up the steps.

"Steven grow up! An apology song isn't going to fix this-"

"But an apology will! Please Lars, trust me on this. If you don't make up before the movie, then... then...." I feel a little teary; what if Lars and Sadie do stop being friends? What if they became enemies!? What if they never wanted to hang out with me again?! Lars stares at me for a good while before he runs his hand through his hair. He doesn't look as angry as before. He seems more annoyed though.

"This," he says, sighing, "is stupid. Tell me about the apology song." My heart pound in my chest. I take the book and flip through it, finding the song and handing the book to him. As he reads the lyrics his lips move very slowly like he's sounding out the words.

"Okay so, Dogcopter has to apologize for leaving his partner behind before the big battle with the robots! He tells her that he never really meant to hurt her, and he thought without thinking. In the end she forgives him because they're friends, and he promises never to do it again, and their bond becomes stronger!"

"So all I have to do is memorize the apology song then? You think that's really going to work?" 

"And a little more... We need to get ahold of some fabric, and crafting scissors and a whole lot of other stuff!" I grin sheepishly as Lars groans. As I tell him the entire plan he rolls his eyes, but finally agrees in the end. It's going to take a lot of work to get this done by tomorrow before the movie but I'm sure it's going to work!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been like an entire month and I'm only just realizing now I could have made the title **Dogcopter _Fur_ ever: The Barkening: Electric Woofaloo**. I'm sorry I let you all down with this missed opportunity.
> 
> You can follow my [blog on tumblr](http://disabledpaladin.tumblr.com/) for update info on this and other fics! Thanks!


	3. Sadie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Steven and Lars' plan work? Will Sadie forgive Lars? Will Dogcopter Forever be better than the original musical?!  
> Only one way to find out!

No new messages. I didn't think Lars would hold off this long to try and apologize, but then again, he's probably schmoozing that customer by now. It's already evening. I sigh and tuck my hair behind my hair, reaching for the remote to change the TV. I've already resigned myself to watching bad TV movies tonight, cozied up in a large blanket with a large bowl of popcorn.

I could try texting him, I think briefly, settling on a sci-fi movie about mantises. But would he even reply? Would Lars text back in all caps to leave him alone? It's hard to tell with Lars sometimes. Whenever something goes wrong he either blows up or shuts everyone out. It's a lot easier to just let Lars come around on his own terms.

I begin to zone out to the movie, nearly drooping to sleep. The only thing to save me from riding express on the snooze cruise is some loud tapping. I turn the TV volume down, thinking it must be one of the huge praying mantises on the screen. The tapping keeps happening, and now that the TV volume is down I can tell it's from the window. 

I take my blanket and drape it around myself, toddling over to the window. Peeking through the closed blinds, I can see Steven with one of those jumbo jars of cheese puffs. Judging from the little orange smudges on the glass, it looks like he's the tapping culprit. What's in those puffs that makes them so loud? I wonder as I go to the door.

"Steven? What're you doing here?" I ask, stepping out onto the front porch. 

"Sadie!" Steven sets the cheese puff jar on the ground. He's got a strap on his back which when he turns it around, turns out to be his ukulele.

"I have a surprise for you!"

"You're... going to sing me a song? Steven it's like 9:30 at night," I say.

"Well we would have come earlier but we had some complications."

"Steven- wait, 'we'?" Steven is beckoning to one of the trees in the yard.

"C'mon out Lars, it's show time!" 

"Lars?" He shows his face out from behind the tree- he's got some grey face paint on and something weird attached to his head. Lars sheepishly shuffles out beside Steven. I have to stifle some giggles as he does- he's wearing grey footie pajamas with a little tail pinned on the back. The weird thing on his head is actually a headband with a little propeller and dog ears. Exactly like Dogcopter.

Lars whispers something to Steven, who shakes his head. Lars grumbles something out a little louder- something about mistakes? They argue for a bit and I'm tempted to go back inside my house before this gets too weird. 

After about a minute though, Steven clears his throat and gives his little ukulele a strum. Lars folds his arms and huffs as Steven begins to play. The melody is a weird combination of sad and upbeat, but anything is upbeat on a ukulele. Lars waits a couple more beats before singing.

_"Saaaa-aaaaa-die, I gotta say I'm sooo-ooooo-rry_  
I didn't mean to leave you  
On some tiny island   
Byyy-yyyy-y yourself" 

Lars' singing voice is a lot like his speaking voice: high and nasally. He's swaying to the music now but his arms are still crossed. By the way he's looking at me, I'd almost say he seems genuine.

_"Maaaa-aaaaa-bye, you could forgii-ive me_  
I'm just a dogcopter  
But you're also my partner  
I'd do anything for you" 

Lars has his arms uncrossed now and, he really does seem sincere. Steven strums a little louder, joining Lars' singing on the song.

_"Saaa-aaaaa-die, I know that you haaaaa-te me_  
But give me a second chance  
I'd never hurt you again  
That's my dog proooooom-iiiiise." 

Steven gives his ukulele a few more final strums and Lars steps up closer to the porch.

"Look Sadie I... I really screwed up. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings like that. I can understand if you don't forgive me."

"I don't," I say firmly.

_"What!?"_

"But... that was a really nice song. We can still go to the movie tomorrow, on one condition." 

"Really? What is it?" Lars is still a bit shocked from the dismissal of his apology. He does seem 

"You've got to wear that to the movie."

" _ **What!?"**_

\----

"Come on, Dogcopter!" Lars grumbles as he tags behind me. A rolling breeze makes the little helicopter thing on his head spin in the wind. He's had a few strange looks aimed at him when we've walked through town to the cinema.

"Oh Steven! You're here too?" He's standing in front of the ticket booth with the Indian girl he's always hanging out with- Connie I think? Both of them are wearing Dogcopter shirts. 

"Sadie! Lars! I'm glad you could make it!" Steven has that starry look in his eyes. 

"Can't miss out on the movie of the year, right Lars?" Lars mumbles something that I can't quite hear.

"At least your friendship isn't in the _ruff_ anymore, huh?!" I giggle at Steven's silly pun and Lars makes a pained face. Even if I won't forgive Lars today, it is a step forward in the right direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've had a long journey, you and I.  
> Thanks for reading this fic! I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it.
> 
> As always, if you have fic suggestions or requests, head on over to [](http://disabledpaladin.tumblr.com>my%20blog</a>%20to%20hit%20me%20up!%20B\))

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this for a few months now in my notebook. What a relief it is to type it out!  
> Let me know if the 1st POV reads weirdly or badly- I haven't written in 1st for a long time and I'm always looking to improve!
> 
> You can follow my [blog on tumblr](http://disabledpaladin.tumblr.com/) for update info on this and other fics! Thanks!


End file.
